In a commercial nuclear reactor, heat, from which steam and ultimately electricity are generated, is produced by fissioning of a fissible material, such as enriched uranium, contained in a reactor core which is, in turn, contained within a reactor vessel. The reactor vessel includes a flanged, dish shaped closure head bolted atop a flanged, generally cylindrical shaped reactor body; the reactor vessel is entirely contained within a containment building for containing any unlikely radiation leakage within the containment building should an accident occur.
A generally cylindrical shaped core shroud extends coaxially inside the reactor vessel for creating an annulus between the reactor vessel and core shroud. The core shroud typically includes an upper portion with a slightly greater diameter than its middle portion, and its middle portion with a slightly greater diameter than its lower portion.
Although the presently known and utilized core shroud is satisfactory, it is not without drawbacks. In the area where its upper, middle and lower portions are respectively joined together, there is a tendency for stress corrosion cracking.
Consequently, a need exists for a core shroud repair which is operable for reinforcing the core shroud in the event of stress corrosion cracking or events of similar magnitude.